Disgusting
by IkutosPrincess
Summary: While Ikuto is staying at Amu's house hiding from Easter Amu goes to see Tadase. Amu makes the mistake of defending Ikuto infront of Tadase and he says some vicious things to her. Feeling worthless and hurt, can Ikuto help her feel whole again?HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! Pepper here! Welcome to this story! Now, I haven't had a chance to buy and read all of the Shugo Chara mangas. Cue the frownie faces! ****SO! I'm going off the episodes and stuff that I watch online. (Just in case there's a difference in what happens and stuff)**

**Here's the full summary!**

**Ikuto: 17 Amu: 15 (Cause its gross to think of her being that young *blegh* Haha) and Tadase:16**

**Okay so remember how Ikuto was staying at Amu's house, hiding from Easter? Well this is sometime during that time period before her mom (or any of the other guardians found out). Note: Ikuto is still feeling ill. **

**When Tadase is acting strange one day, Amu confronts him about it. When he tells her that he is worried that Ikuto is up to no good, Amu lets her defensive side take over and she argues him about it. Tadase, feeling betrayed by Amu taking Ikuto's side, yells at her. Amu runs home crying to find a certain black cat awake from one of his long slumbers.**

**Kay? Havee fun!**

**(by the way, I OWN NOTHING! Just the plot!)**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was flying again, as I often found myself doing when I slept. I felt so free and relaxed as I flew around. A loud buzzer ripped me from my peace and my eyes opened droopily. I was met with several eyes staring at me.

"Amu!" They shouted in unison, causing me to giggle.

"Good morning Ran, Miki, Su." I said with a loud yawn. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:15, Saturday morning. I could barely keep my eyes on my three Guardian Characters as they zipped around the room, chattering about nonsense matters. I rolled over and shut my eyes again, deciding to take my time getting up this morning. I felt warm breath on my face and I involuntarily leaned forward slightly. There was a slight noise and my eyes opened slowly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I was suddenly out of bed faster then I could've imagined. Ikuto was lying there breathing slow breaths. On his shoulder, Yoru (his own guardian character) was sleeping as well. I groaned as I remembered why he was here.

Ever since I found him in the alley the other night and took him home, I've been letting him and Yoru stay here. I found myself, like always, smiling at the peacefulness on Ikuto's face. His dark blue hair was all in disarray and there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Amu-Chan." Said a high pitched voice. I looked over and saw Su by my face with her green eyes sparkling. "Your phone went off in the middle of the night. But I was too tired to wake you up." She admitted in her adorable voice. I reached down and grabbed my phone, flipping it open, and seeing a message from Tadase.

'Do you want to hang out today? You know, get away from all this stress for a couple of hours? I'll be by the fountain at 12 if you want to meet up.' I felt my giddy smile form and the feeling of cloud nine retuned.

"What should I wear!" I shouted as I ran to my closet, throwing clothes behind me that didn't catch my eye. Miki was standing on my shoulder, helping me decide. I went with something simple, much to Ran and Su's dismay. I went with my white and black striped knee highs, short black skirt, and black cat shirt.

"So this considered a date, do you think?" Ran asked as I started to comb my hair. I tried to keep my face in check and shrugged my shoulders. Cool & Spicy…

"SO stubborn." Her and Su giggled. I added my X bows to my hair and spun around in my chair. Ikuto hadn't moved in the slightest and I decided to go sneak up food for him and Yoru.

"Mom and Ami went to the store and Dad is at work. The house is all yours!" Miki and Su explained. I nodded and trodded downstairs. Just as they explained, there was a note explaining everything. I prepared a giant plate of food today, in case I wasn't home in time for dinner. I smiled at the thought, being with Tadase that long! I carried the tray upstairs and found Ikuto in the same position. I placed the tray on the small table I had in my room and wrote a note on a piece of paper.

'I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours with Tadase so I made you and Yoru a whole bunch of food. If there's an emergency, call me on my cell phone.' I read the note and with a shaky hand added 'hope you're feeling better. –Amu' I glanced at the clock and realized I should get going.

"What are you thinking of, Amu?" Ran asked as I walked down the street. I stared at her surprised and annoyed. I hated that I was so easy to read.

"Just thinking about Ikuto staying at my house." I admitted quietly. I heard them gasp in astonishment so I carried on. "Its just…ever since him and I have been near each other a lot, I realized that he's actually…a good person." I flashed back to every time he caught me when I fell, offered to help me with my homework, or even when he cleaned once. He was a handful, of course. I remembered when I found him and Yoru tangled in yarn, or when he was getting changed in my room without me knowing. And every single time he managed to squirm his way into my bed.

"Yeah I think so too." I looked at Miki shocked. "Yoru and I talk a lot on the balcony about him. Ikuto is actually a good person, he's just being chained down." I gave her a look and she blushed. Unknowingly, I had already found my way to the park at to the fountain. I only had to look for a moment before my sweet prince came running.

"Hinamori-san! You came!" He said in relief. I blushed and nodded. I chanced a glimpse at his eyes and saw there was something different about them today. We must have been standing there for a while because all of a sudden his warm and soft hand was in mine and he was pulling me away from the park. Behind me, I heard Kiseiki (sorry about spelling!) talking to my characters. I smiled and I looked up at the sky. For a split moment, I thought of Ikuto and worried for him but Tadase laughed and all thoughts of him flew away.

**Ikuto POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to move. I groaned as my body felt sore and stiff.

"Ikuto!" Yoru shouted as he flew in front of my face. I looked at him as he started to talk a mile a minute. "Look at all this food-nya!" Was the only thing I managed to hear at the end. I looked over in confusion and saw a plate of our favorite foods. I tilted my head in confusion and slowly sat up for the first time in a while. I leaned forward and picked up the note that was on top of it all.

'I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours with Tadase so I made you and Yoru a whole bunch of food. If there's an emergency, call me on my cell phone.' Then, in much smaller and sketchier writing was, 'hope you're feeling better. –Amu'

I couldn't help the small cocky grin that formed. She did care, as much as she wished she didn't. I frowned though when I realized she would be with the little Prince all day. He was really getting on my nerves. Unconsciously, I had lifted my hand and touched the Dumpty Key, which stayed around my neck since the moment I came here. The Little Prince was always telling me it was his, but I knew otherwise. The Dumpty Key was my fathers. And the Humpty Lock is Amu's. He didn't want to admit that there is some force already keeping us together.

I looked over at Yoru, who was stuck in a glass, trying to get the last of the drink. I sighed and plucked him out, flicked him on the nose, then ruffled his hair. I don't know what I'd do without Yoru…

I glance at the clock, it was almost 4 already and Amu wasn't home…I wonder when she will be.

**Amu POV**

We were sitting in the middle of the park drinking smoothies. We went to the mall and walked around for a while, he bought some things, and then we got these and came back to the fountain. He frequently grabbed my hand or got really close to me to whisper in my ear when things were too loud around us, and I should've been on cloud nine.

But the problem was, I wasn't. He had been acting strange all day and I was just about fed up with it.

"Um…Tadase…" I said awkwardly. He glanced at me and forced a smile onto his face, which was the last straw with me. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange all day…" He frowned and looked away. "If you didn't want me to come…you could've said something." I said in a crackly voice.

"No Hinamori-San! I wanted to be with you today. It's just…something came up yesterday that reminded me of something in the past…" He said lamely. I looked at him until he met my eyes. "I was just thinking about **(insert Ikuto's T last name here. It's like Tyskiomi or something haha) **Ikuto and a time we saw each other before you moved here. That's all." At the mentioning of Ikuto's name, I leaned towards him expectantly. I knew I wanted to know more, but I couldn't make It seem obvious I cared.

He noticed my confused face instantly and sighed. "It was just something he said. We were talking and he brought up my grandmother." I frowned, remembering that his grandmother had fallen ill a while back. "I yelled at him, telling me to explain what happened that day. But He just looked at me and started to walk away. He walked out into the road, in front of my mom's car, and she almost swerved into another car. We had to take her to the hospital and I saw Ikuto as we were loading up the ambulance. I looked at him and said 'I hate you. I hope you die in a filthy disgusting hole. You don't deserve kindness. You steal and you hurt people. You don't deserve happiness.'" I was shocked that those words came from Tadase. I felt so guilty about it all.

I looked away for a moment to catch my thoughts and when I turned around, a couple tears fell from Tadase's face fell onto his hands. I hesitantly reached forward and held his wet hand. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "He was surprised that I could say that to him and he just looked at me deadly. 'You won't amount to anything the way you are now. You are weak.' And then he vanished."

I was quiet for a moment and before I could do anything about it, my big mouth got the best of me yet again.

"That doesn't sound like the Ikuto I know…something must've been wrong with him." Tadase's head shot up and he glared at me through red rimmed eyes. There was such anger in his eyes. I felt like I shrunk down and he was eighty feet tall with razor sharp teeth. "Ikuto isn't like that…"

"Don't you dare defend him, Hinamori. He is a horrible, vicious person that brings death and pain wherever he goes." He spat at me. I flinched back from him and looked away. Inside of me, my mind was telling me to just let him be mad and not say anything. However, my heart overpowered me and I stood up quickly.

"I know you and Ikuto have a past. But he's different. At least to me he is. Tadase-Kan, he's saved my life countless times and you always seem to overlook that. I'm not saying he didn't hurt you, I know he did. But my opinion about him doesn't have to change. So if I want to defend him, I will." I was screaming inside of my head. Did I just say that? To my prince!

I could hear the Guardian Characters quiet from behind us and I could tell they were definitely watching us now. Tadase stood up and started to shake slightly.

"I wasn't aware how close you and **(Tyskiomijijridhgshrh) **Ikuto became. So our friendship means nothing I see."

"Tadase-Kan! Of course our friendship means something! It means everything to me you…stupid dumbass! I'm not saying Ikuto didn't do anything to you, but he's not that way with me! What does it matter!" I said in a louder voice. I couldn't breathe because all of a sudden, Tadase was right in my face, eyes harsh.

"How could you Hinamori-San! I'm so disgusted by you!" he shouted in my face. I could feel something inside of me wither and I stood there as he shouted at me. "Can't you see he's just using you? All he wants from you is to piss me off, get the Humpty Lock, and maybe in the meantime win your heart only to crumple it. Is that what you want? To be used by someone so filthy and scummy as him? You're just a girl! A stupid young girl to him! Why would he ever spend his time willingly helping you if he didn't have an ulterior motive? You're what? Three years younger than him? And you honestly believe that he would care about someone like you?" His voice began to fade even though I knew he was still screaming.

_I'm so useless. That's what he's saying. That Ikuto would never talk to me unless there was something he wanted. Was I really that horrible to be around? That's what Tadase was saying. _

I couldn't stop the tears from coming and Tadase stopped when he saw them. He was still breathing heavy but I could see a hint of regret in his eyes.

I looked at him through my watery eyes, ignoring when I felt Ran, Miki, and Su appear at my side.

"Even if he is who you say he is…" I began causing him to freeze in surprise. "At least he has the decency to talk to and about me like I'm a normal human being! I'm a stupid young girl? He's NEVER said that! You Have! Goodbye, Tadase." And with that I spun around and ran. I wasn't even Character Changed and yet here I was, running faster than I could remember. Tears were flying down my face and my throat was hurting.

I ran all the way home without stopping. Ran, Miki, and Su never said anything and just flew by me the whole time. I was thankful for that. When I got home and pushed past the doors, I briefly noticed that no one was home again. I was thankful for that as well. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut while facing it. I locked the door and with one of my hardest punches, hit the door with all the anger I felt. I sank to my knees and just let myself cry like a child. I didn't care.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't scream. He was like a house cat in every way, always knowing when you're sad and knowing just when to appear. I didn't think for the first time in years. I just threw myself at him and buried my face into his shoulder. I felt his arms instantly wrap around me.

I was in content hell.

**Ikuto POV**

It was almost five when I considered calling Amu like she said in the note. I could have Yoru say I wasn't feeling well and then she'd come running… I walked to the balcony and with my catlike senses, I listened to the sounds of the city. It was oddly peaceful in a way.

My ears twitched as I heard a sad gasp in the distance. Slowly, I could hear the sounds of running steps approaching and I could smell the salt in tears. I heard the front door open and it slammed shut. Her heavy steps pounded up the steps and the door flew open. She looked like hell—not that I'd say anything about it since something was notably wrong. She violently turned to the door to slam it and gave it one hard punch, which left a dent.

She crumpled to her knees and started to cry even harder. She must've forgotten about me being here, because she wasn't showing any acknowledgment of me. Against my mind, I walked to her and crouched down. I couldn't stand to see her this hurt, no matter how much of a pain we were to each other. I placed a hand on her shoulder, reminding her I was here. She didn't seem to care.

All of a sudden she lunged at me and I felt back onto the bean bags which kept me in a sitting position. She just held me and cried and I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her quickly and squeezed her to me. It was like an instinct. I was confused, very confused, yet at that moment I just sensed that she needed me to not ask any questions. At least for this one moment.

She was in so much pain that I barely recognized the Dumpty Key shining faintly beneath my shirt.

**Well that's that. I know that seemed a little out of Tadase's character, but that's kinda how I pictured him snapping. **

**Next chapter: After finding a safety in Ikuto's arms, Amu quickly leaves and locks herself in the bathroom, embarrassed that she let herself exposed like that. How will Ikuto handle this unstable Amu? And why are Ran, Miki, and Su slowly turning black and white? When will Amu come out? And what will Ikuto do when he finds out just what Tadase said to her?**

**Amu: Why did you make me such a weakling?**

**Ikuto: Because you are.**

**Amu: Glares. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. *Crosses arms and turns away***

**Ikuto: *Smiles wryly* Right. That's why you just lunged into my arms and tackled me.**

**Amu: *Blushes***

**Read and review please! That's the only way I keep going! **

**~ Pepper**


	2. Chapter 2Shower

**Woott! Ohkay! Pepper here! (This chapter is, regretablly, a little shorter than the others will be and stuff. I just needed this transition chappter!)**

**Sorry about any and all grammatical errors in the last one…I type a weeeee bit toooo fast. :3**

**Alriighty! Here we go! Things'll get interesting… Where were we…**

**Ikuto: Amu was raping me. *Grins***

**Amu:*Tackles and starts punching violently* You are such an ass!**

**Pepper:…**

**Ikuto POV**

She had stopped crying once she tackled me. She was just lying there and breathing roughly. I stared at her and in the silence of my mind, I wonder what happened. I assessed her body from what I could see and didn't see any scratches or bleeding. I was caught up in trying to figure this out, that I didn't have time to register her jumping backwards and opening her door quickly. Outside the door, her three Guardian Characters floated with wide and sad eyes. She pushed past them and ran down the hall, flew open the bathroom and stopped for a second.

She looked at me from down the hall and bowed stiffly—as if I were an adult she just offended.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto." And with that, she slammed the door shut and the house fell silent. I just sat there stunned at what just happened when her guardian characters lunged towards me. They all awkwardly hugged my face, tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened?" I asked bluntly. They were a little taken aback from my tone but the leader of the three, Ran, cleared her throat.

"Tadase-Kan…" I felt my blood beginning to boil. Just hearing that stupid little prince's name made me so angry.

"Did he hurt her?" I asked, my cat like fangs breaking through slightly. Ran coward back but swallowed. She looked down the hall.

"Not physically." She said sadly. The other two made a sad whine and I growled in annoyance. I stood up but groaned in pain.

"Mr. Ikuto, you shouldn't be standing and stressing out." The little green one, Su, explained. I shot her a look but she stood her ground. "She just needs some time to figure out what happened. I'm sure right now she's just embarrassed." I sighed when I realized she was probably right. Amu did care too much about that stuff.

I sat on the bed and ran my hand through my hair.

"What did the kiddy king say exactly?" I asked after a couple of moments. They all exchanged looks and Miki looked at me.

"That's probably best if she explains." I stared at the end of the hall when a thought entered my brain.

"Ladies…where is Yoru?" I asked. At that moment, a terrified shriek came from the bathroom.

Miki laughed nervously. "Found him"

I couldn't take any chances though so I ran to the door and listened. "Yoru! You can't just scare people like that!" Amu said with a rough voice. I smiled in relief and was about to walk away when I heard Yoru.

"Well. What are you doing in here-nya? No normal person stays in a ball and cries-nya." I let my curiosity get the best of me and I leaned against the wall and listened.

"I guess I'm just not normal then…" Her voice was so sad and so not normal Amu.

"Hey! Calm down-nya! I was joking!" Yoru tried. "What happened that got your panties in a twist?" I had to stop myself from laughing at that comment. I was very happy that Yoru had happened to be in there. He may be annoying, but I knew he would get her to say something. I had to know what happened if she expected me to help her.

**Amu POV**

I glared at the floating cat. That was a stupid thing to say. I forced myself up and looked at myself in the mirror. I groaned in disgust at myself. My eye liner had smeared down my face causing my other make up to run as well. My hair was also messed up and disgusting.

"I am disgusting, huh?" I said more to myself. Yoru popped up on my shoulder and stare at my reflection.

"Nahh…" He said confidently while floating backwards. "You just look like you got into an epic fight-nya!" I couldn't even believe him. I grabbed a brush and re did my hair, then redid my make-up. When I was down, I stared at my fixed self but saw nothing but a shell.

"I'm worthless." I said as I dropped my head into my hands. When I moved my hands away I saw Yoru standing on the counter looking up at me sadly.

"You're not worthless-nya! You do great things for other people!"

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters. All anyone will ever see me for is that weird 'Cool and Spicy' girl who doesn't fit in with the guardians. Who doesn't have long flowy blonde hair like Rima or Utau. Just a girl who tries to be something she's not." I couldn't stand to look at myself. How could I? I now saw what everyone else sees every day. And here I thought I was finally fitting in somewhere…

"That's a lie-nya." I looked at the small cat. "No matter how you may think of yourself, you're wrong-nya. You save people. You've saved countless amounts of children by changing their X_Eggs back to normal-nya." I sighed and stared at the mirror again. "And you're not disgusting to us." He pointed out. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "No really-nya! You could've kicked us out the first night we got here, or you could've left Ikuto in that alleyway, or you could've kicked us any time during the past couple days and you haven't! Whether or not he'd admit it-nya...he is very appreciative for you." I couldn't believe that this was coming from little trouble maker Yoru. I guess he was right in that sense...I was taking a huge risk with Ikuto being here.

"Just because I let you guys stay here, doesn't mean i'm not disgusting. Or being used. Or just..." Tears burned my eyes again but I tried to fight them back.

There was a knock at the door. I ignored it. It came again. "Amu." His cool voice said once. I stared at the door, debating whether or not to answer. Ikuto did sometimes make me feel better…

Then I remembered what Tadase said and I turned away from the door. "You know, your parents won't like if I have to break this door in." There was a pause as I debated if he was serious. "And you know damn well I will." His voice was much quieter and it sent chills down my spine.

"Just go away Ikuto. I don't want you to see me like this…" I admitted. I heard him scoff.

"Just grow up, kid and open the door." I took a step towards the door but stopped.

"At least let me take a shower first?" I begged. He was quiet for a moment and I heard him grunt in agreement. I turned towards the shower, but saw Yoru was relaxing on the handle. "You have to get out." I stated firmly. He looked up through one eye and smiled.

"Fine. But that means you have to open the door." I glared at him and glanced at the door. I think Ikuto walked away, maybe if I did it real quick…

I grabbed Yoru and tiptoed to the door. I slowly put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath. In one motion, I quickly unlocked the door and opened it a crack to fit Yoru out. As I was shutting it however, I was flung backwards. I waited for the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes and was met with sapphire blue ones staring at me. He had one hand on the door and his other wrapped around my waist, as if he knew what was going to happen.

What felt like hours and he finally set me back on my feet. He turned, reached for something, then shut the door and handed me a pile of clothes, a towel, and hair accessories. I took them defiantly and placed them on the counter.

"I hate you." I said as I turned the water on to let it get hot. When I turned back around, he was right there—millimeters away from my face. I backed up until I hit the wall and he just got closer.

"No you don't." He said in his velvet voice. The brief image of kissing him flashed through my mind but I shook it out of my head as quickly as it came.

"Careful. If you get any closer you might vomit." I pushed him away from me and awkwardly stood in front of the mirror. I could tell he was confused but he knew deep down I was vile. Young. Stupid. Naïve. And he was older, beautiful, kind, and smart. He'll realize it eventually. "Can you get out now? I'm going to take a shower." I said in a dead voice. He came up behind me and stared at my reflection—similar to Yoru.

"No." I sighed at his stupid answer and turned him to face the door. I kept my eyes on him intently, making sure he didn't turn around while I was getting changed but he didn't even try and look. Probably because 1) I was repulsive and 2)out of respect. I stepped into the steamy hot shower. The shower doors allowed my head visible and thankfully covered me from the neck down.

I started to wash myself, which was difficult since I knew Ikuto had settled himself in a sitting position against the door and he was now watching me. It was funny, I knew he couldn't see any part of my lower half but I still felt terrified and exposed. Not that he'd look.

I'm disgusting.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I heard him ask quietly. I stared up at the shower head and sighed. "It's a matter of time before you tell me." He added. I continued to wash myself and I chanced a look over at him and saw him stand up. My heart started to race as he took a couple steps closer to me. He was much taller than me so I'm sure at some point he would be able to see…more of me.

"Can I ask you something, Ikuto?" I asked quickly, causing him to stop in his tracks. I was crying but thankfully he couldn't tell thanks to the shower. I was looking at him through the glass and our eyes were locked. "I know that I'm young and…really annoying sometimes…but what do you honestly think of me?" I asked

I could tell the question definitely caught him by surprise. He tilted his head and looked at me. "Does this have something to do with the kid king?" He asked in a cold tone. My body froze as I thought of everything he had said to me.

I knew I gave away that it was about him because Ikuto tensed up.

"Can you just answer me? I'll answer whatever you want then..." I snapped at him. He was quiet for a long moment.

"You are kind. Too kind for your own good but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You care too much what people think about you and you're not honest with yourself. You're critical and sometimes harsh." My eyes shut in pain. "But you're also brave." I opened them again and stared at the leaky shower head. "You try to help everyone around you, before you start to think of yourself. You're dorky in the good sense and you're down to earth. You're capable of incredible things but you struggle to find where you want to be with that power."

I was speechless. Never before had I thought Ikuto, of all people, thought so highly of me. I couldn't enjoy or think of these thoughts any longer because Ikuto spoke again.

"What did he say to you?" He said slowly.

"…" I gasped out as I turned away to finish washing.

"Amu…" My eyes shut tightly. That was the weird thing with Ikuto and I. We both cared about each other, no matter how much we may annoy each other. There were no formalities with us. I liked just hearing my name once in a while…

"We got into an argument…about you." I said as I shut off the water. I heard him make a small noise, urging me to go on. "He was remembering a time when you two last saw each other, and he said he hated you and you said he was weak. I accidently said that I'm sure you had an actual reason for saying something like that and Tadase-Kan got mad. Very mad. We started fighting and he told me that you're just in my life to piss him off, get the Humpty Lock, and mess with my head. I argued him about that and then…he said a lot of things…" I took a chance and glanced over at Ikuto, who was angrier than I've seen in a while. "He said that I was a stupid young girl who was disgusting…" I heard a violent and terrifying hiss form Ikuto.

I looked over to see him handing me a towel and facing the other way. I grabbed it and wrapped myself tightly before stepping out. I went to say something but Ikuto stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I stood there, awkwardly, stunned. I slowly pulled on the sweat pants and tanktop that was picked out for me and I padded my way to my room.

"Ikuto?" I asked as I opened the door. Ran, Miki, and Su both flew to me and hugged my face tightly. I looked around and saw no sign of him or Yoru. My shoulders slumped and I made my way to my bed.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan." Miki said as I curled under the covers and stared out the window.

I then buried my face into the pillow and screamed loudly once.

"Even Ikuto is disgusted with me now… I guess he realized how unconsciously happy his teasing made me. And now, he's gone. And I'm alone." I said into the pillow.

Slowly, everything faded away.

With tears streaming down my face and my head pounding, I started to slip into unconsciousness.

My last thought?

Of all times for Ikuto NOT to force his way into my bed.

**Amu: Ikuto! Where did you go you stupid son of a bitch!**

**Pepper: Maybe if you hadn't been so hormonal…**

**Amu:n *Glares* You made me that way, stupid! Just Bring him back! I need a hug **

**Pepper: Siiigh. Don't worry. He won't be gone long at all. In fact, he'll be back at the beginning of next chapter. I promise! **

**Amu: *Glares questionably* **

**Pepper: No seriously, and maybe, if I'm in a good enough mood…I'll let him come back before morning…if ya know what I mean… ;)**

**Amu: *Gasps and Jumps around* I mean… *stops* maybe I don't want him in my bed…**

**Pepper: That's a brilliant idea! :D **

**Read and Review! Ikuto comes back quicker that way!**


	3. Chapter 3 Agreements

**Hai! Itsss Pepper! **

**Hey thanks for the sweet reviews guys! Its awesome to see! A couple shout outs real quickers.**

**mountaingirl47: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know how to spell his name now! Haha! Seriously, thank you. I'm sure people will get less angry at me now. I tried to find it and there were like three different spellings so I was confused. :3 And thanks for noticing how realistic I'm trying to keep it **

**Card Captor Yuki Dark: Thanks for liking the Tadase part. I know it's really out of character for him but I kinda just imagined him as the kid who just finally like snaps and flips out at everything!**

**OctoberSnow98: You're the first review on this story. So here is an internet hug from Ikuto. ;) Cause that's really what we all want in life. :D **

**OH! And I do just wanna clarify something. In chapter one when Amu is flipping on Tadase and stuff, she says Ikuto never called her stupid. Well…he did. But the way I meant it was viciously. Ikuto called her stupid and an idiot but Tadase really meant it. And sometimes, you can hear the difference. I know its confusing but its sooo hard to explain. Sorry this one took a little longer to upload. I've been swamped and today is my first relax day! Haha! Okay…**

**Amu: *Stares hopefully***

**Pepper: *Whistles* **

**Amu: ….Is Ikuto coming back?**

**Pepper: *Smiles and looks away innocently.***

**Amu:…What did you do?**

**Pepper: Oh…You'll see…**

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I was sitting on the tallest building in this small town, gazing over it all. It had been two hours since I left Amu's room in a pure fit of rage. I felt slightly guilty about just leaving her like that but I was so angry that if I stayed, I might've flipped on her. I had calmed down though and now was trying to collect my thoughts. How could nerdy, childish Tadase be so cruel? He wanted to be king and yet he treated one person with so much disrespect that it sickened me.

The guilt I normally felt when I thought harshly of Tadase didn't surface today. Normally, when he annoyed me or said something stupid, I felt guilty for my leaving him when we were younger. Letting my feet hand off the edge of the building, I laid back with my hands behind my head.

If I hadn't left, I know Tadase would be different. He would act more mature, that's for sure. He's always acting like a child who thinks he knows everything. I would have taught him how to respect girls as my Rule Number 1.

But I didn't feel guilt right now. I felt anger towards him. I knew he liked Amu, so why say such cruel things to her? And why on Earth did he get so mad when she defended me? Tadase knew I had reasons for leaving, he just didn't know the specifics. He can't get mad because of someone's opinion. A small smirk played on my lips as I realized she HAD defended me to the boy she "lovees". What was I going to do? I sighed loudly and Yoru floated in front of my vision.

"Ikuto-nya… I think something very bad is going to happen to her Charas." I stared at him and he continued. "While you two were in the bathroom, they seemed different."

"How?" I asked bluntly.

"It's difficult to explain-nya. For one thing, their colors seemed dull which is very strange for them. They were acting a little off too! Oh! And it felt as though their energy was done. Cause even though I should be able to sense them even way out here, their energy is less than what it should be-nya." I instantly thought of how hurt Amu was and how miserable she felt about herself. If she kept this up, her Guardian Characters could disappear. Yoru dropped onto my stomach suddenly.

"We have to help Amu to save the others-nya." I flicked his nose.

"I always intended to help Amu, stupid." I sat up and peered over the town again. I needed to get back to Amu, especially since it was getting dark out. I needed to get back into hiding before Easter found me as well… By chance I happened to look down and I saw a boy that used to be with Amu a lot. What was his name…he was the star soccer player and Amu treated him like an older brother. Kane? Kaika? Ku…Kukai! That was it!

He seemed very angry as he dialed a number quickly. He called back several times before a small voice finally answered.

"Ran? Where's Amu-chan?" There was a muffled answer that I couldn't even hear. "Yeah, he just told me what he said to her and I'm really pissed off…Is she okay?" His genuine concern was admiral and I was actually glad for once that Amu had a friend like that. Kukai stood up. "Sick? But she was fine earlier? Should I come over?" I strained as hard as I could to hear a reply. What happened when I left? "Are you sure? She doesn't get sick often… I'll come see her tomorrow when I get a chance. Take care of her, Ran." He hung up the phone and punched his back-pack hard.

"Kukai." I said loud enough that he spun around quickly and dropped his phone. He looked up at me and his fists clenched tightly. "I'll see Amu. You give the kiddy king hell." I commanded. There was a long pause as we looked at each other. It was a silent agreement between us. At this moment, we weren't enemies. We were two people, mad at the same boy, and worried for the same girl. He nodded once and I left quickly. What could've happened in the couple hours I was gone?

I regretted leaving in the first place as I jumped lithely from rooftop to rooftop, desperately trying to find my way back to my safe-haven. Just hold on, Amu.

**Kukai POV**

I hung up the phone violently. After my classes I noticed I had two calls from Tadase and when I called him back, he was frantic. He said him and Amu went at it and that he was worried. I asked what happened and what I heard made me angrier than sin. How could he say things like that to little Amu-chan? I didn't know he was capable of even talking like that but saying it to her was even worse!

I sat on the front steps to the school building and quickly dialed her cell number.

No Answer.

I called back several times before a voice I wasn't expecting answered.

"Kukai?" A small voice asked.

"Ran? Where's Amu-chan?" Why would Ran be answering the phone? Was she okay?

"Oh she's in bed, Kukai." I could hear her sobbing. "Have you spoken to Tadase recently?"

"Yeah, he just told me what he said to her and I'm really pissed off…Is she okay?" My heart was racing I was so worried. Amu-chan may be a strong headed girl, but she's still young. She's still just a kid.

There was a pause. "No. She's become very ill. She looks and feels very sick." My heart clenched.

"Sick? But she was fine earlier? Should I come over?" I heard Ran whisper to the others and she sighed before answering me.

"I don't think that's the best idea. She'd feel even worse if anyone saw her like this. She'll be fine." It wasn't a strong resolve.

"Are you sure? She doesn't get sick often… "

"She's had a rough day, Kukai. I think she just needs times to relax."

" I'll come see her tomorrow when I get a chance. Take care of her, Ran."

"Always." She replied before the phone disconnected. I hung up and felt my fist clench. I gave one hard punch to my back-pack to try and release some of this anger. I was at a mental crossroads. Should I ignore Ran, and see Amu? Or should I find Tadase and give him a piece of my mind?

"Kukai." The chilling voice echoed through me and I jumped up quickly. My fists were still clenched tight as I stared up at the top of the building. He stood there watching me. "I'll see Amu. You give the kiddy king hell." He declared. There was a long pause as we looked at each other. Normally, I'd take this opportunity to argue him about it, but there was something in the air between us. I didn't feel anger or malice towards him. I didn't even wonder why he cared about Amu, I was only glad that he did. Without any sense of regret I nodded my head and he disappeared like a cat.

With the sun setting I started to jog towards Tadase's house. When I got there and knocked on the door, he answered quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his eyes wide in surprise. I stepped out of the way and gestured for him to come outside. He was in casual clothes but nevertheless he stepped out into the cool evening.

"You know I really should kick your ass into next freaking year for what you said to her." I snapped, crossing my arms in front of my chest. His purple eyes were wide in fear now.

"I know what I said was harsh…but I'm sick of him always being with her!" I stared at him confused. "Like, that time we were at the park, and I went to go get a napkin and I come back and she's in his arms!" I briefly remembered getting a call about that. He ranted for hours about that. I flashed back to Ikuto and mine's agreement and realized there was something there between Ikuto and Amu.

"I don't care. I know you're mad at Ikuto for whatever happened with you two before, but you don't just treat someone like that."

"Why can't she just see me? Why does she act so flustered when he is around?" I glared at him and stepped closer so our faces were closer.

"She does see you, stupid. Do you know how long she's liked you? Don't you remember when she first admitted it?" For a moment, I was back in that assembly, sitting down listening to Tadase speak. I saw the cute girl jump up, hearts in her hair, and confess her liking towards Tadase, who almost instantly rejected her.

"Of course I remember! I felt like hell for that! And then…." He trailed off.

"Yeah. Then you told her you liked her other self. Imagine how hearing that made her feel. She was just beginning to understand herself and you tell her you like a part of her that's not entirely who she is." He tried to find words but failed. "She's liked you this whole time, you knew it, and yet you toy with her. I don't care if you do it on purpose, the fact is that you do." Kiseki was suddenly at his side.

"Listen here, commoner. King Tadase is simply confused." His little arms folded across his chest. I looked at him and Daichi appeared as well.

"It doesn't give him the right to be cruel." My would-be-self explained. I smiled victoriously and looked back at Tadase as the Charas fought it out.

"Do you know how much you've hurt her?" I asked after a moment. He looked down. "It's not like she was soaring with self-confidence in the first place ya know."

His mouth quivered. He stuttered for a couple mintues before swallowing and speaking. "Why can't she just be like other girls? Why can't she just…worship me like the King I am? I deserve someone who will do that for me, no?"

I couldn't help myself at that point.

I punched him in the face.

**Ikuto POV **

I stood on the balcony and stared into her room. She was curled in a ball under the covers facing this way. There were tear stains on her cheeks and I could tell she was restless. I tried to open the sliding door but was surprised to find it locked. Yoru appeared and looked at the three eggs sitting comfortably across the room. I watched in confusion as he made almost a silent meow towards the eggs. I was about to ask what he was doing but I watched the blue egg twitch and it crack open.

The blue one, Miki, flew out from the egg to the door and stared at us both in confusion. Yoru pointed to the lock and she tiredly flew to it. It was dark now, as Yoru strayed away and made me buy treats to cheer everyone up.

When the lock clicked, I opened it quietly and Miki flew up to my face.

"Why did you leave?" She asked harshly.

"So I didn't get mad and flip out on her." I shot back. The little tomboy let out a sigh in annoyance but floated out of my face. Her and Yoru shared a quick conversation and I knew I'd have to ask what happened another day. I couldn't help Miki did look…faded? Her color didn't seem as vibrant and she seemed overly tired. I had to do something soon. Miki flew back to her egg and Yoru flew to his black one which was aside hers. They both gave me a look before entering their eggs and I was suddenly alone with Amu.

On any other day, I would've simply climbed into her bed without question and dealt with her anger in the morning. But today was different. I sat on the ground and rested my arms and hands on the bed. I shouldn't have left, I was still in recovery and everything was aching. With the sound of her breathing I slowly began to drift into unconsciousness.

My eyes opened to her dark room. I glanced at the glowing digital clock as it read 12:30 AM. I was about to try and fall back asleep when I felt the bed shift. I didn't move a muscle as she climbed out of bed and wandered her way to the bathroom. Her eyes probably weren't adjusted and she didn't see me. The whole house was dead quiet and I could actually hear her talk to herself.

"Disgusting." She scoffed. "I wish I'd never moved here." I frowned. After a couple moments she ran the faucet, turned it off, then exited the bathroom. I shut my eyes and listened to her footsteps stop as she entered her doorway, probably noticing me in this awkward and painful position.

"Ikuto." She whispered quietly. She almost seemed relieved. "I didn't think you come back." She tiptoed over to me and crouched down in front of me. Although my eyes were shut, I could feel her in front of me. I didn't flinch as she ran her hand through my hair, in fact, it was actually very comforting. "I'm sorry I can't be better." After a couple moments of her stroking my hair I reached up and grabbed her hand. My eyes opened and locked with her golden ones.

"I'm sorry I left." I said quietly. "But that's no excuse to molest me in my sleep." I said with a wry grin. For once, she didn't flip out or punch me or something stupid. She smiled sadly and lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Perv." I smiled weakly at her and tried to move. My body protested violently and I groaned and collapsed back into that awkward position. I was surprised to feel her helping me up with all the little strength she had in her body. I turned my head and found that it was right by her ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. She stiffened and I could feel the heat of her blush radiate from her. I smiled to myself, I knew her ear was a weakspot.

She awkwardly placed me on the bed and threw the covers over me.

"Making sure you get a good sleep." She said softly. I was even more surprised when she crawled on the bed on the other side and curled up again. I debated with myself for a while before reaching out and pulling her closer to me by the waist.

"You did nothing wrong, Amu." I whispered into her ear again. She was at the brink of sleep but still managed to blush. "Don't let this get to you, Amu. You're better than him." I could see the small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. I began to do the same when I heard her softly speak.

"Ikuto?" She asked.

I hummed in response.

"Thank you. For coming back." No less than a couple seconds later could I tell by her breathing she was asleep. I leaned over and ever so softly pressed my lips against her temple.

"Always."

* * *

**Amu: ….. *Looks at Pepper. Tackles***

**Pepper: Gahhh! Get off of me stupid or I'll make you burp in your sleep or something. **

**Amu: O_o**

**Ikuto: *Smiling wickedly* I enjoyed this chapter immensely. **

**Pepper: *Sighs* Didn't we all. **

**Amu: *Blushing***

**Pepper: Too bad you'll never know what happens next…**

**Amu & Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Pepper: *Laughing hysterically* JUST KIDDING! However, I would like some reviews for motivation…**

**Amu: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Iktuo: Do it. **

**Pepper: You heard the sexy man! ****(By the way I did type this kinda quickly so there could be mistakes. I'm sorry! ****)**


	4. Chapter 4 Roommates

**Woaaaahhh SHiiiiizzzz! :D I loved the feedback I got from you guysss! Well I was kinda stuck at how to start this chapter but then I got an idea…I don't care how farfetched it is, ITS MY IMAGINATION! :3 And I love my Tadase haters! :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Ikuto: You know, Frankly, I could get used to how last chapter went. Can you do more with Tadagay getting punched in the face? Amu NOT freaking out on me every two seconds? And me being in her bed a lot more? ;)**

**Amu: *Glares but still snuggles up against him* **

**Ikuto: *Smiles wickedly and urges Pepper to go on with the story.***

* * *

**Amu POV**

It was dark when I opened my eyes and for the first time in a long while that I woke with a smile. I rolled over, just noticing the strong grip around my waist. I blushed when mine and Ikuto's faces were inches away from each other. His warm breath hit my face and my thoughts became clouded. I glanced behind him to the clock and saw that it was a lovely 4:30 AM and I sighed and tried to shut my eyes to fall back asleep. However, from downstairs I heard what probably caused me to wake up in the first place.

"Alright. We can't keep delaying this, honey. I'm going to wake Amu and tell her." I groaned, what could be so important at 4:30 in the morning? Normally, I would just pretend to be asleep and have her wake me, but I looked up at Ikuto and knew my mother wouldn't take too kindly to us snuggling in my bed.

I sighed and pulled away from his relaxed, yet firm grasp and staggered to the door. I opened it to find my mother walking up the stairs, surprised to see me. "Amu? You're awake?" She asked kindly as she pressed her hand to my forehead, to see if I was sick or something.

"Yeah, I heard all the hustle and bustle." I said with a yawn. I had shut the door and leaned against it for support. "So, what's up?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked away.

"We really should've told you sooner, but I just didn't know how to." Now she had my full attention. "Remember that job I applied for in Tokyo? And that photography position your father applied for?" I nodded and horrible thoughts floated in my head. Was she making us move to Tokyo? "Well. My interview was made next Friday so I was going to go and your father was going to stay here…well. His interview is the Saturday after that so we decided to save the money and go together." Internally, I let out a sigh of relief. I guess I just had to watch Ami but the looks of it.

"So, what I'm just watching Ami then?" I stated bluntly. My mom looked down in shame.

"Ami got a callback for a commercial that we signed her up for. That's in about a month so we're just going to go to Tokyo for at least the month."

"Oh that's great." I said with a small smile. "What day are we leaving?" I asked curiously. There was a long pause and it finally clicked.

Cool & Spicy…

"You're not taking me with." I stated with a confused sigh. I was suddenly engulfed in her hug.

"We debated it for so long, but we decided that your schooling is much more important." I gave her a look. "You've finally started settling in this school and made all those nice friends, I just think taking you from here wouldn't be a smart move." I couldn't argue with that. I had made very close friends here. "I trust you Amu-Chan. I trust you enough to do this and I just hope you can forgive me." Her eyes were wet. I sighed and hugged her back tightly.

"It's fine. I'm not mad, really. I wouldn't want to miss that much school work anyway. I'm glad you trust me, mom." She pulled away and smiled sadly. "When do you guys leave?" I asked curiously. I'd almost forgotten it was still after 4:30 in the morning.

"We need to be at the airport by 6." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. They were leaving _today?_

Half an hour passed by and I was sitting on the bottom step, watching mom and dad run back and forth around the house collecting last minute things. Ami had staggered over to me and hugged me tiredly.

"I'll mwish you sista." She mumbled into my shirt. I smiled and smoothed her hair. I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Make me proud, Ami." She nodded her head heavily and yawned.

"Now, of course you're allowed to have people over like normally." Mom shouted as she ran past me.

"except boys!" I heard dad shout from upstairs.

"And you can still go places like always." She shouted as she ran the opposite direction.

"Except boys!" The shout repeated. Mom finally came to a halt in front of me.

"Just be responsible." She stated simply. Her eyes looked pointedly upstairs and my heart stopped. There was no way she knew! I gulped and she winked. I sat there completely stunned and stood when they were actually leaving. Dad had Ami in his hands as she had fallen asleep already. I hugged and kissed them all and led them out the door.

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge! We'll call at least every other day!" They shouted from the car. I waved to them as they sped down the road to catch their plane.

And just like that, I was alone for the next month. I walked back inside and locked up the door again. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was only about 5:30. I grimaced and decided to sleep some more. I went to close my bedroom door out of habit but smiled and left it open.

Ikuto hadn't moved by the looks of it since I squirmed my way from his arms a while ago. Carefully, I slid under the blankets and laid in front of him. His arm was awkwardly between us, since it had simply fell when I moved away. I sighed and closed my eyes, faintly wondering how to move his hand. I didn't have to think long because all of a sudden, his arm wrapped around my waist and he forced me closer to him.

My eyes locked with his as he pulled me even tighter against his chest. I gasped and he grinned.

"And where were you?" He growled. My heart stuttered and I'm positive he felt it because he grinned a little wicked. My mouth opened to make words but I could process what he was saying. His eye brow raised.

"My whole family left for the month." He was shocked. I explained him all of it and he grinned wickedly.

"Home alone with Amu for a month. Whatever will we do?" All of a sudden, he was even closer to my face and my heart stopped. His hand trailed up my waist and I twitched closer to him on an instinct. He chuckled and returned his hand back to my waist. "So easy to tease." He sighed with a smile. I glared at him and felt my face get hot. He looked away for a moment to look at the eggs, probably just an instinct to make sure they were okay.

Remembering something he once told me, I held my breath and leaned forward slightly. Ever so softly, my fingers brushed his ear and he stiffened almost instantly. I smiled wickedly and leaned a little closer. I let out the softest of blows and his whole body twitched slightly. Leaning even closer, so close that I could smell his sweet smelling hair, I whispered softly. "Look who's easy to tease now." His body shook with each word and I smiled again. I hadn't noticed his arm around me was so tight that I might as well been glued to him.

He started to turn towards me but I was caught up in the moment and leaned forward just a little more and let out another soft whisper. "Ikuto." The shudders that rippled through his body made me smile and I let my head fall into the pillow and I started laughing hysterically.

I didn't have time to enjoy it though, because all of a sudden, he was above me and I had been rolled on my back. His hands grabbed my wrists and locked them aside my head. He was breathing a little heavier and I couldn't help but smile at my victory.

His face was inches from mine again.

"That was _not_ a fair move, Amu." I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled. My body convulsed suddenly as I felt his soft lips hit my neck. I squirmed underneath him but he had an iron grip on me. His lips trailed up and soon I felt him by my ear. I gasped loudly when he ever-so-lightly kissed my ear. I could feel him smile against me and he let out a soft chuckle, making me shiver.

Why was I enjoying this? I blushed.

He suddenly bit my ear and I made some weird noise. Mustering up all my strength I pushed him and managed to flip us over so he was below me. I was now sitting on his pelvis, covering my face with my hands.

"Why do you always tease me?"

"Hey, you deserved that one." He countered. I peeked through my fingers and glared. He pulled my hands roughly and I fell forward, catching myself just before our faces met. His eyebrow raised slowly and I blushed even harder.

"Better get used to me, Amu-_koi._" I glared at the addition. "It's just you and me for a while." I blushed gain. He lifted his hand and slipped it behind my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Roommates usually sleep in different beds though." I countered, fighting the lump in my throat. He smiled and his fingers rubbed small circles on the back of my neck, causing me to gasp.

"Not necessarily. You are _so_ warm, so what's the point?" I glared at him and he chuckled. We stayed in this position for a couple minutes before I rolled off of him and got comfortable again.

"I'm going to sleep a little longer. Don't feel trapped in this room anymore." I said while yawning into the pillow. I felt his arm wrap around me again and I looked up at him through tired eyes in confusion. He grinned down at me and pulled me closer, so I smelled his sweet smell. I instantly snuggled closer to him and he chuckled.

"I think I'm fine with being here, thank you." I smiled and slowly began to drift away. His hand, which wasn't around my waist, was making little and comforting ministrations on my back and I couldn't help but think about how happy I felt at this moment. I was also wondering why he was still here.

I wondered for a brief second what Tadase was doing at this moment and if he felt bad about what he said to me. Even if it's the truth, I still want him to feel bad about it…

As Ikuto started humming ever softly, all thoughts of things that should bother me disappeared.

* * *

**:D :D :D :D :D **

**Sooo? I know its small but I realized I needed a filler to go onto my next couple chapter ideas! I thought it was sweet. :3 Also! I'm thinking I'll do another story soon. One about Amu loosing her memory…**

**Amu: My family totally just ditched me for a month…**

**Ikuto: With me. *winks***

**Amu: You're going to make my life hell aren't you?**

**Ikuto: *grins wickedly* Not necessarily. You'll like it ;) **

**Miki: *stares in confusion* What did I miss when I fell asleep!**

**Yoru: Ohhh if only you were awake XD *smiles at Miki***

**Ikuto: Oh that's right. You guys gotta explain what happened before to me. -_-**

**Yoru & Miki: Uhhh. REVIEW OR WE'LL NEVER TELL! *Flies away fast***

**3 **


	5. Chapter 5 I'm So Sorry

**:D :D :D Hey Guys! Thanks for enjoying my last short chapter, and I'm sorry this one took longer to get to you. I was making glorious music in concert band. 3 Anyway, ON WITH The STORY.**

**Ikuto: I have a feeling this chapter isn't going to as happy as some of the others…**

**Pepper: Well what makes you say that?**

**Ikuto: Cause you're an evil teenager. **

**Pepper: True…True…**

**Ikuto: Can I know what happens? *Gives gorgeous grin***

**Pepper: *Resolve starts to slip.* NO NO! You can just read and find out…. *Dazed***

**Amu POV**

I stared with wide eyes and mouth agape at what I saw before me. My three beautiful eggs were resting exactly where they had been the night before, but they were wrong. They didn't have an X or anything, but instead they were gray. No colors. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Ran and Su's egg seemed only faded. I could see the faint pinkish red from Rans and the pretty faded green. But Miki's egg was completely colorless. Only black and white.

I grabbed Ran and Su and shook the eggs gently. After what seemed like forever, they both cracked out of their eggs.

"Amu-chan! I'm so tired! Why did you wake us?" Ran shrieked. I stared at her in awe. She was the same way as her egg. Faded and lacked in color. Su, noticing my confused stare at Ran, looked at her and screamed a high pitched scream that made me and Ran flinch.

The next couple minutes consisted of really loud screaming and panic. I tried shouting at them to calm down but they wouldn't listen. I don't understand why, but the thought of something wrong with my other selves made my start to panic myself and tears began to flow down my face like a waterfall.

Everything turned still when a soft sound filled the room. I looked over through my blurry eyes and tried to calm my now shaking body. Sitting on the bed cross legged, eyes shut, and hair disarrayed Ikuto played his violin with pure ease (let's just pretend it's not possessed all evil like.) The sad and melancholic tune filled the room and I felt my heart beat slow and my Charas relaxed and floated down onto the bed next him. Yoru was hanging off his knee and swinging his tail looking up at him with peaceful eyes.

His short, yet oh so relaxing, song came to an end and he pulled it away from his face.

"So loud." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at us. I looked down embarrassed and listened as he quickly clicked his violin case shut. He looked at the two charas and their color and then looked at me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The two suddenly flew to Miki's egg and tapped it lightly.

"Miki?" Su asked in her honey sweet voice. We all heard a faint groan from inside the egg and I started to get seriously worried. Yoru flew with insane speed to the egg, probably just realizing what was happening. He nudged the egg.

"Miki? It's me, Yoru. Come out…" I noticed tears prickling in his eyes.

I felt a tug on my arm and I let myself be dragged back to the source. I was pulled on the bed and I instantly curled into a small ball. His long arms wrapped around me as I stared at them trying to get her out.

"Breathe, Amu." His warm breath tickled my ear and I let out a huge gust of air I wasn't aware I was holding in.

"What's wrong with her!" I suddenly shouted causing his arm to tense around me. I turned towards him and buried my face into his body, tears pouring from my eyes. His other arm came around and started to rub my head soothingly. He hushed me.

"Miki! Please! Come out!" Then I heard tthree loud shrieks again and when I went to turn to see what happened, Ikuto just held me against him tighter.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I don't quite understand what made me know what happened but I did. I lifted my hand to my neck, feeling the Humpty Lock beneath my shirt and I gave it a hard squeeze.

"I'm sorry Miki."

After a couple of minutes I looked back and saw Ran and Su, crying next to their eggs. Probably to get their thoughts in order, they went inside their eggs crying hysterically. The space between them was now empty.

"Amu." His soft voice called. I was out on my balcony sitting on the railing, letting my feet hang off the edge. I was staring up at the stars when I felt him beside me. He leaned against the railing and looked up with me. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

It took me a moment. "Guilty." Was my reply.

"This wasn't your fault, kid." He sighed annoyed. I nodded.

"Do you remember yesterday? I told you everything that happened while I was in the shower and you ran off?" I looked at him and watched his dark blue hair move in agreement. "Miki and I were talking…"

*Flashback*

"_Miki, did I say something wrong?" I asked as I stayed curled up in the ball under my covers. She was sitting on my bed, facing the balcony. I had woken up about an hour since Ikuto stormed out. She sighed. _

"_No. He probably just left to calm down. He would've said something mean if he stayed." Came her tomboy voice. I sniffed. "Amu-chan?" I hummed in response. "Why did you defend Ikuto-san the way you did?" Her question caught me off guard. "I mean... Tadase meant so much to you and he was opening up to you, and you defend the person making him sad. It just doesn't make sense to me…"_

_It took a minute to process what she was saying. "I'm not sure. He just…made it seem like he was this horrible person but he's not." Miki looked back at me._

"_How do you know that, Amu-chan?" I stared out the window._

"_He teases me. All the time. But he also protects me. He treats me like a child, but in a way makes me think differently. And his music… it's so beautiful." She nodded absentmindedly. _

"_So you like him then." She said more to herself. I coughed and stuttered and my outer character came out quickly._

"_Are you insane? No way!" I shouted. She sighed. _

"_You had no problem admitting you were in love with Tadase, what makes Ikuto different?" She countered. _

"_Cause I was stupid with Tadase, Miki! See what happened with that? Tadase knew how I felt about him and I know I defended his enemy in front of him, but he screamed at me! Called me disgusting!"_

"_And Ikuto may tease you and call you a kid when you over react, but you don't get this upset about whenever he does! You know why, because you care about him. You guys have this comfortable best friend relationship that you and Tadase just don't have. You're always trying to impress him, to be Amulet Heart around him as much as possible and you treat him like he is a King. But with Ikuto you don't try and force someone you're not yet to impress him. He likes you because of who you are and who you will become." Although I'm sure she made complete sense, I refused to listen to her._

"_Miki, just be quiet. You don't know what you're talking about. I don't believe in Love any more. It's never going to happen to me. I'm done seeing the world in color." And with that, I turned around and shut my eyes, falling asleep before she could answer. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"So you see, I stopped believing in the beauty of the world, and now she's gone." Normally, I'd be crying but I had cried myself out throughout the day. Ikuto was quiet and for a slight second I wonder if he left.

As I went to turn to see if he was still there I felt his arms wrap around me. I screamed and started flailing and started to fall forward off the balcony. In a swift movement, he pulled me back up and onto the balcony holding me in his arms bridal style. I stopped fighting and just curled up into him a little more, so exhausted from todays events. He placed me on my bed and I looked over at the eggs, seeing they were still there. \

Luckily, their color seemed better than this morning, probably because I swore to myself I wasn't going to lose them and that I believed that I could be more outgoing like Ran and more sweet like Su.

My heart throbbed as I noticed Yoru curled up into a small ball in a restless sleep right where Miki's egg had been. I never noticed how much he cared for her before.

"Will he be okay?" I asked as I looked at the small cat. Ikuto looked over and sighed as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yoru is a free spirit, as was Miki. They were forming quite the tight bond, but I'm sure he will be okay. Remember that Miki is not gone. She lives in you but until you come to terms with who you are, she won't appear." One tear trickled down my face at the thought of Miki again. "You know you will have to see him again." I stared at his azul eyes. "The Kiddy-King." I gulped and groaned as I remembered everything again.

"I really don't want to speak to him!" I moaned like a child. He smirked slightly and leaned in towards me.

"But you have to." His sweet breath fanned my face and I shivered. He chuckled at my blush and then pulled away. He stood up and stretched and started to walk towards the door. "Night Amu." He said lifting his hand in goodbye. I sat up in my bed, leaning against my arms for support. Before thinking the stupidest thing came out of my mouth.

"I-Ikuto!" He paused just in the door. In a quick rush… "Ithinkyou''?" I immediately covered my mouth as soon as I finished, shocked that it came out of.

Ah jeeze…

Okay, what did I say…

I-think-you're-a-much-better-person-than-Tadase-and-you-treat-me-like-an-actual-person-and-you-make-me-smile-and-laugh-and-want-to-kil-you-but-I-guess-what-I'm-trying-to-say-is-thank-you-and-do-you-think-possibly-maybe-you-could-stay-with-me-tonight?

I hit myself on the forehead at my stupid childishness.

I put my head in hands and groaned. What is wrong with me lately? I heard the light switch off and I shook my head at myself.

I screamed when my belt shifted with weight and when I went to jump in the air, two lanky arms wrapped around me and pulled me back down. In a swift movement he pulled me under the covers and against his chest. I looked up at him, his face mere inches from my own.

"You don't ever need to ask, Amu."

*The Next Day*

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" Came the chorus from the guardians table. Yaya, Nagihiko, and Rima looked at me. I smiled and nodded at them.

"Where are your charas?" Rima asked bluntly. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Ran floating in all of her colorful glory.

"Miki was feeling…sick today so Su stayed home to take care of her!" Ran shouted with a smile that was almost fake. They all nodded and looked behind me, gasping at the same time.

"Tadase!" Yaya shouted. I Closed my eyes tightly and turned around to be face to face with my Ex Prince. I gasped when I saw a huge black and blue circle around his right eye. He looked at me with barely any emotion and went to sit down.

The meeting was tense, and everyone could feel it.

"Why don't we take a quick break, everyone." Tadase said after a moment. In an instant Yaya was dragging Rima and Nagihiko with her wherever they were going, leaving us together. "Hinamori-san. I wanted to apologize for the other day." I looked at him and didn't say anything. "I had no right to scream at you the way I did just because you made a mistake and defended him. I know you didn't mean to upset me. Maybe you should character change with Ran more, this way you can keep your temper and still be outgoing." He said with a smile, tilting his head.

…

Was he being serious?

I couldn't help but think of what Miki had said, that he was just in love with Amulet Heart and not who I was and the combination of who I will be.

I don't know why it still hurt so much but tears still began to run down my face. I got up and went to run the other way, but collided into a hard chest.

"Hayyyy! My little Pinkette!" Kukai laughed loudly while rustling my hair. "You seem to be feeling better than yesterday! Sorry I couldn't come over, I had to do extra laps since I was late." He looked over at Tadase with a glare. When he looked into my eyes, seeing my tears, his smile disappeared. In a swift motion he picked me up bridal style and turned towards Tadase.

"If you keep making her sad I will make a double to match your eye accessory." I didn't say a word even when I put two and two together and realized Kukai put that black eye on him. He ran at full speed out of the garden and ran outside to a bench near by.

"So Miki returned to you?" He asked incredulously once I had finished my story. I nodded and plopped my head onto my hands.

"Yeah. And I don't know how to get her back."

He sighed. "Life's hard, isn't it?" I scoffed at the understatement. "But, it's still life. You can't go through day to day not seeing the beauty in things." I looked at him. "You have to learn how to laugh and take the time to care about yourself and other people. That's what Charas do. They teach you how to live life to the fullest. Ran teaches you not to let things go unsaid and how trying new things opens windows of opportunity , Su teaches you how to care about people around you and to not be afraid to show emotion, and Miki taught you how to see the colors in every day life and not just literally. She made you see the beauty in people and the beauty in yourself."

I was always amazed at how profound Kukai could be. His arm wrapped around me.

"My point is, you're only human. You charas are just your chance to change you were to who you want to become. Don't let Tadase over there make you feel any different." I smiled up at him and tackled him in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"How do I get her back?" I whispered to him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Do things she made you do. Wish to be like her again. Believe in love. Believe in beauty. All that Jazz." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Kukai. I owe you one." He smiled at me.

"Do me a favor, okay?" I nodded at him eagerly. "Tell your buddy Iktuo-san there about Tadase's eye." He gave me a wink and my jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah. I know that he went to you yesterday." He said with another wink. And in a gust of relief, I told him everything about him living with me, hiding from Easter, my family going away, me wanting him to stay and he looked at for a long moment before placing a hand on my cheek. "Just be careful, Amu. I know he wants to protect you. I just wouldn't let anyone else know about this. You're secret is safe with me." 

I smiled at him. "Come visit sometime Kukai." He smiled and patted my on the back.

At that moment the final bell rang and he stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off. If you see his sister, Utau again, tell her to give me a ring. I could use a ramen competition again." He called while walking off. I looked up at the sky and noticed Ran flying over to me with a smile. With a tear slowly falling from my face, I gripped the Lock again.

"I love you Miki. Hold on."

**Amu: HOLY CHEEZE! You killed Miki! **

**Ikuto: Yeah, that was pretty rough. **

**Pepper: I'm sorry! I just liked how it sounded though.**

**Yoru: *Still crying where Miki's egg usually is***

**Pepper: *Sweat Drop* I'm so sorry Yoru! I'll bring her back! Don't worry! I just don't know when.**

**Ikuto: Making kitties cry…horrible witchy teenager.**

**Ran&Su: *Glares* Bring her back. Or else. *Looks at you* Review. Or else. **

**:D Sorry for any mistakes guys, I wrote this reaallly fast!**


	6. Chapter 6 Jinx

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Pepper here! Would've updated yesterday as a little treat, but as some of you may know, IT WASN"T WORKING! GAHHHH! So anyway…3 Woah. You guys really love your Miki! Didn't think it would get that type of reaction from ya at all! But I'm glad that you all liked it! A couple of shoutouts to you guys real quickers!**

**Xerra Phene: Thank you! It is a pretty simple story line but I'm glad you enjoy it! *Internet Cookie***

**Powerpuffan28: I'm glad you like the story! And yeah, I try not to make the characters cuss unless I feel it's totally necessary. Because, like, she is young (in this story 15) and I mean, I cuss too but only to an extent. She's not one to drop the F bomb every thirthy seconds…Maybe when she's older XD *Internet Hugs!***

**And thank you to all my other reviewers! I love you all so much and I would thank each and every one of you but I think you'd rather me get on with the story, no? ((Don't Hate Me For This Chapte))**

**Amu: So…**

**Ikuto: *snores***

**Amu: *glares* Um, hey Pepper. Quick question.**

**Pepper: *Looks up from typing***

**Amu: I think a lot of people are wondering when—I mean IF Ikuto and I…**

**Pepper: *confused***

**Amu: Oh…You know….**

**Pepper: *Laughs!* Hahahahhaah! OHHH! ;) No worries my dear. All in good time.**

**Ikuto POV**

_Come on, Ikuto. Don't do this now. You don't need Amu to kill you now, especially now that she's being nice!_

"Ikuto." I twitched and closed my eyes, willing the voice to go away. I peeked out of one eye to see Su floating in front of me, a sweet smile on her face. I shuddered. Why on Earth would Amu want to be…annoying!

"What, Su?" I asked quickly. She had not let me alone for more than two minutes since Amu left for school today. She was nice and all, but too nice. So nice I felt the urge to lock her in a box…. Hmmm… NO!

"Are you hungry-desu?" She asked in her honey voice. My eye twitched as I looked at her.

"No thank you Su, just like five minute ago. Why don't you wake and ask Yoru?" I suggested eagerly. Her eyes lit up with the idea and she flew over me and upstairs to Amu's room. I let out a huge breath and relaxed against the couch. I was feeling very antsy. It was 3:01, meaning she was probably starting to walk home.

I groaned and stood up. I was starting to feel a lot better ever since Amu let me sleep in her bed. I couldn't help but grin at that thought. She was very peaceful when she slept…and SO warm.

I looked down at my feet, seeing my white faded violin case that I had brought down stairs with intent to play. I glanced at the stairs, not seeing Su or Yoru to bother me so I unlatched the case. I stared at the beautiful violin and felt a twinge of pain at the thought of my father. With a heavy sigh I picked it up with the bow and held it against my chin. My eyes shut as I ran one long note out and I let myself go into my own little world.

When I played, there was no one else. Just me. Just the memories. I thought of my father and I started to play a little faster and little harsher. I was still so angry at him and confused for why he left. You think he'd come back and face what happened, instead of relying on me to survive. Now I was forced to hide out here and put Amu in danger.

The song shifted.

Amu…

She is amazing. Letting me stay here, knowing the risks that could happen to her. She has to realize how I feel about. Sure I said it, but she was naïve and thought I was joking. Like I'd actually joke about something that serious. She was so sad about Tadase that she lost Miki…damn. How could the Kiddy King have been so rude to her? She didn't deserve half the shit that happened to her. Her family is oblivious to her real self and her treat her feelings as if they don't matter compared to Ami. Her mother seems to be noticing her again. At least its something.

Her cute face filled my brain and I smirked while I played softly. Her unnaturally pink hair that she barely touched her shoulders and her X clips. Her pale skin glistened like snow and her gold eyes could be mesmerizing when she wasn't constantly glaring at me. Her blush always makes me smile.

I faintly heard the door open and I was about to come to a final note, but I knew how much she liked when I played so I peeked out to make sure she was there, which she was. Wearing her plaid knee highs, flat sneakers, short—unbearably shot—school skirt, tie undone, hair slightly disheveled from the day's activities, and eyes lined with black eyeliner. She was staring at me with wide eyes and her heavy breathing (maybe from running home) quieted.

Pretending to not notice her I continued to play, but did begin to show off a little more and play faster and lower to high notes quicker. My body was tingling as the vibrations of the notes tickled throughout my body.

I couldn't help but feel confident when she watched me play with such intensity. I noticed her tip toe her way in front of me and sit on the coffee table just a few feet in front of me. Slowly I found my way to a good ending and play the last note long and low. With a deep breath I put my arms down and opened my eyes to look at her. She was smiling with her eyes closed and I was unable to resist the temptation. Silently I placed the violin beside me on the couch and leaned over towards her, placing my hands on either side of her.

She was so close I could smell some type of strawberry perfume on her. Her eyes opened suddenly and she started to fly backwards with a shriek. I quickly lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her but she was too far back that I was pulled across the small coffee table. With a loud thud, I awkwardly landed on top of her, but managed to keep my weight off of her with my arms.

A quick feeling of Déjà vu struck me as I remembered one of first times we met. She was in the school bakery with that Nadeshiko girl. Ah, that was day little Su was born as well. She had tackled me trying to get her egg back and we ended up in this same position.

"Why did you do that!" She shouted from beneath me. My hers legs were between mine and her head between my hands.

"Yes, because I deliberately planned this elaborate thing so I could end up on the floor with you." I said in a low sarcastic voice. I lowered my head closer to hers. "If I wanted to end up on the floor with you, I would've gone for a much simpler approach." I whispered to her, causing her to blush red. My favorite.

She stuttered but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"So how was school?" I asked as I moved slightly to start doing pushups over her. She was blushing madly, but figured I wasn't going to move for a while.

She sighed heavily and then folded her arms while I did my pushups. "Awkward. I had to sit in a room with _him_ for the whole day and then he had the NERVE to tell me that I should try to be like Ran more and be confident but realize what I'm saying. It was humiliating." She snapped. I didn't show it, but anger flooded through me. Why couldn't he just stop?

"You seem in an OK mood though." I noted as I went on to my 26th pushup.

"Yeah. Luckily Kukai came." She smiled and I felt instantly relieved. I liked that kid. "I told him everything that happened with Tadase, Miki, and you." I stared at her with wide eyes and paused mid 30th pushup. "He swore he won't tell. He's glad you're taking care of me right now when I need it most." I nodded and stiffly and continued again, making her re-blush as I let my body touch hers for a moment. "Oh! I'm also supposed to tell you about how Kukai gave Tadase a black eye!" She started to laugh and I couldn't but smile at the thought of my younger 'brother' with a much deserved black-eye. "what did you do today?" She asked curiously.

"Well. What did I do today…?" I trailed off. "I almost killed Su." She glared at me. "She's so sweet it sickens me. But without Miki here she was very lonely and wouldn't stop badgering me all day! Finally I distracted her with Yoru and they haven't come down stairs yet. Thank god. Then I started play for a while and then you appeared." I said in a quick rush while entering my 60th pushup.

She got quiet for a moment. "That last song you were playing was so beautiful. I'm jealous of what you can do." She noted, making me grin cockily. She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." I chuckled.

"No. I am amazing. Don't you forget it." She raised her eyebrows at me, as if questioning me.

"I beg to differ." She scoffed, looking the other way. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows as I finished my 80th push up. "Stop doing pushups so fast!" She shouted, causing me to grin. I started to go double time. Just as I was reaching my 100th one I slowed down to savor the moment of making her mad.

"Ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven." Her eyes lit up and an evil smirk formed on her plump lips. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine…" I drew out saying it and when I reached the bottom, about to do good old 100, she wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to pause.

She pulled down a little so our faces were inches apart, and I smiled, letting some of my teeth show and she smiled herself. She bit down on her lip as she slowly started to push me up and pull herself up. I let her control wherever she wanted me to go and we found ourselves facing each other on our knees. I still towered over her but she just smiled at me, her teeth clamped around her lips. Hot.

She leaned up and lightly blew on my neck, causing me to shudder. Woah. She trailed up to my ear and I could feel her smile against me. "You're impossible, you horny cat." I was stunned and didn't react to her pulling away and standing up, causing me to look up at her, almost looking up her skirt but not close enough. She ran her hands through my hair and turned away, the back of her skirt hitting my face. "Good cat." And she walked away with a little sway in her walk.

She looked back at me and started to giggle and then ran to the kitchen. Once I regained myself, I jumped up and chased her, thoughts of that 100th pushup gone. When I found her in the kitchen, she was laughing while pulling some ingredients out of the pantries. While she was facing away from me I walked up behind her and locked her there with my arms on either side of her.

Just as I was about to rock her world, however, she flicked some flour at me without looking. I walked backwards while coughing. By the time I leaned against the island counter she had turned and looked at me. "You will not be getting me back right now, Ikuto. I'm going to make us some dinner and dessert. So if you value your food you won't mess with me right now." She said while holding a wooden spoon at me. I sighed and nodded. I'd get her back later. For now, I swiftly leaned forward, stuck my fingers in the flower and flicked them on her face. Expecting a rampage, I was pleasantly surprised when she laugh loudly. She didn't usually laugh. It was beautiful. Soon I was laughing with her and I couldn't help at how perfect this moment was. There were no tears, no yelling, and it was as if it was our own little world—where Easter didn't exist and we were just normal kids.

Jinx.

"IKUTO!" I heard someone shout. I whipped around and saw Yoru flying with incredible speed at me. Su followed behind. "Easter goons!" Amu instantly stopped what she was doing and she grabbed my sleeve. I heard car doors slam and my heart started to race.

They might hurt Amu.

She pulled me quickly to a door I hadn't bother to explore yet. It was a basement. She practically through me in and I stood on the first step, now just about level with her.

"Be careful." I demanded. "If I hear any sign of trouble, I will find you." She touched my cheek.

"There's a secret room in there the previous owners built. Like a bomb shelter. Its behind a bookshelf. You'll be able to hear everything." She pushed me so I went down the stairs, Yoru following behind, for some reason dragging Su with. She shut the door and I was encased in blackness. Luckily, with a quick character change I could see a lot better and I found the shelf, moved it, and went in the ancient bomb shelter, then pulled the shelf back over. I sat down on the old bed and listened through the vents, Yoru on my shoulder and Su holding my leg.

I heard Amu running around upstairs, making sure there was nothing of me around. Then the doorbell rang. I heard her sigh and march calmly to the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I heard her ask.

"Hello Miss Hinamori. My name is Ero and I'm with the Seiyo police. Do you mind if I come in for a moment?" I heard a deep voice say.

Please stay safe.

**Yoru: WHAT? You can't stop here! That's too much of a cliffhanger! You horrible witch!**

**Pepper: I'm SORRY! ITS EITHER I POST THIS OR I POST NOTHING AT ALL. PLUS A LITTLE DRAMA MIGHT BE GOOD FOR EVERYONE!**

**Su: You are a mean person. Mean mean mean!**

**Miki: Dude, I thought killing me off was bad enough.**

**Su: MIKI! You're back!**

**Miki: Well duh. I'll be back soon. Little miss thang here is just figuring out a good way to get me back. *Glares***

**Pepper: *Cries* You guys are so mean!**

**Yoru: Review! Please! She's a selfish person! The more reviews, the quicker she types! The quicker she types, the faster we find out if we get caught and when Miki comes back!**

**Again, sorry guys. But cliffhangers are good sometimes? D: Sorry for all grammatical errors, misspellings, and everything else you all may yell at me for. Focus on the important stuff, like Ikuto, Amu, and Miki! **

**Thanks guys!**

**-Pepper**

**P.S New story coming soon. One where Amu gets kidnapped in place of Ikuto. Something like that. Not quite sure how it will develop. I'll keep ya up to date!**


End file.
